It's Her Son's Fault!
by jlee99
Summary: Minato goes crazy with jealousy when he notices that his wife Kushina is paying more attention to her son then him. Read in Kushina's point of view as she fights for her life and struggles with her feelings. She doesn't know how to feel just yet. (Can't decide yet if i am actually going to put romance in there)
1. The Predator

_Hey guys! So, I am finally back with new ideas and new stories. Don't worry, I am going to redo the stories on my profile, but right now my main focus is this story first. Hopefully, y'all like it!_

Chapter One

Kushina awoke suddenly, gasping for air and grabbing at her chest where her racing heart laid. Shivering in terror, she cautiously looked about her large bedroom. For some unknown reason, this room horrified her, as if something was there. Maybe it had something to do with the shadows that seemed to reach for her, to pull her into the darkness. Or it could be the wind that was screeching at her, as if it was warning her about something, something important. However, none of that mattered now, she realised. Her fear was only making her imagination run wild. None of it is real.

Reaching her hand out, she spread her fingers out onto the bed, rubbing wear her husband was supposed to lay. However, she was met with nothing but freezing sheets and cold, dark air.

Looking at where her husband was supposed to be, she could not help the sudden feeling of dread that started filling her entire being. Her imagination running wild as it started to come up with several scenarios, making her eyes widen and fill with tears. Her body started vibrating in her fear, and her heart pounded furiously in her chest, Kushina could do nothing but sit there with her hand outstretched, frozen in her mind with demented illusions of what could be happening.

A sudden screech filled the air, echoing off the walls and snapping Kushina out of her demented daydreams and useless fears, where she jumped and screamed. Snapping her head to the window where a black ominous shape hovered in front of it, stalking its prey….Her.

Jumping out of her bed, she ran out the door, down the steps, and into the kitchen where she turned on the lights and scrambled for the knife drawer. That's where all of her kitchen knives laid. Finally opening the drawer, she screamed in frustration. All of her knives were gone. Hurriedly, she searched the rest of the drawers, getting more panicked by the minute. Especially, since there nothing was there to help her.

Breathing heavily, Kushina turned off the light and slowly, cautiously, started to make her way back up the stairs when she ran into a body. Screaming in horror, she turned and ran back into the kitchen where the body followed her. It turned on the light and whispered, "I've got you now." Despairingly, Kushina didn't hear a word it said and when she turned around, she was finally able to see that her predator was her husband.

Her heart that was pounding rapidly in her chest and her panting breaths ceased immediately, at least momentarily, as her brain finally caught up with her eyes. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kushina turned to her husband and did the only thing she could think of, she yelled at him. "Why in the world did you not say anything!? You scared me half to death by that little stunt you pulled! You sho….." The sudden echo of skin hitting skin chilled her to the bones.

Her mind hadn't quite processed the fact that her head was facing in a totally different direction. She finally realized her troubling predicament. Her husband has just slapped her. Never had he ever dared to put her hands on him. Slowly, in her despair filled mind, she turned her head back to face her husband.

She ignored the revolting pain that spread across her face as she looked him in his eyes. She couldn't help but search for the answers she desperately wanted but his manic eyes chilled her to the bones and made a blank numbness spread throughout her being.

Giving his shocked wife a demented smile, he spoke, " You should be scared. After all, I am going to kill you." His smile widened as he finally got the response he was waiting for. Her heartbroken eyes filled with tears and slowly, she backed away and ran off in the opposite direction.

Minato followed her at a more sedated pace, waiting to hear her heartbroken screams echo throughout the house as she finds her little present. After all, this _was_ her son's fault.

- **LINEBREAK**

 _Okay, so chapter one is finished and I hope you guys liked it. I will update the second chapter next Sunday, at the latest but I may update it early. I'm not for sure. Anyways, I don't think I will have a whole lot of chapters for this story, I only expect around 3 or 4 more. It's really not that long of a story at all._


	2. Forgotten

Hey, guys! I just wanted y'all to know that there are some graphic moments in this chapter and if you cannot handle that, I suggest skipping this chapter or skimming past it, but, I believed that y'all deserved to know.

Chapter 2

Kushina ran and ran, past the darkened family pictures, past the haunted halls, and past her son's eerily quiet bedroom. She only thought of herself in this moment, not once having a passing thought of her son, not once caring for his safety, only thinking of herself.

She continued to run to her destination, only to freeze horror at what she saw. Her beloved pet fox dead at her feet. His head was stabbed on a stake and his four little paws were spread around his body, no longer attached as they should be. His body was cut open and disemboweled intestines were strung over the doors like christmas lights with blood dripping from the walls in slow, trickling moments. His heart was in pieces, served on a shiny, silver platter and everything else was strangely missing.

His poor little body was left on the floor, right in front of the door and she just couldn't leave her beloved little pet. Picking him up, she cradled his shoulders into her body and sobbed hysterically. Whispering over and over again, until a deep, dark chuckle broke through her crazed mantra. Turning sharply, she looked into the eyes of her once beloved husband and sprung up, dropping the body carelessly onto the floor. She glared at him fiercely and attacked.

Expecting her weak attack, Minato easily overpowered her, only grunting in pain once when her clawlike nails scratched his face. Sitting on her stomach, holding her hands above her head, Minato stared with his soulless blue eyes right into Kushina's emerald greens.

Blood welled to the top of the thin gash and Kushina watched as it slowly glided down his face, only to drip onto her cheek. Smiling widely, Minato leaned down, breaking their connection and licked his blood right off her face. She could do nothing but stare in complete horror as her eyes widened and her pupils dilated in response to her immense amount of fear. Tears leaked from her eyes and mixed with the remaining blood on her face, creating a horrifying mix of pure innocence and pure evil.

Staring into her dulled emerald eyes, Minato could only smile in response to her fear. Tilting his head like a snake, he struck, biting right into the junction of her neck and shoulder, spilling her innocent blood right onto her favorite carpet, staining it forever. He sawed his head back and forth trying to make the wound worse and worse, wanting it to hurt, wanting it to scar. She screamed out in immense pain and sobbed even harder than before, struggling weakly to get free. Pulling back, he smiled in satisfaction as he saw his mark, his claim over her life, her body, and more importantly, her soul.

Crying, Kushina closed her eyes and struggled as hard as she could. However, Minato was too strong for her and she could do nothing but lay there submissively and beg. "Please...please stop. I can't take it anymore! Set me free! I beg of you! Please….please," she sobbed, struggling to breath in her panic. Her heart shattering into a million pieces.

Laughing in her face, Minato only shook his head. "No, no. You don't understand. This is art and my masterpiece isn't finished yet. You aren't done yet, my love. You'll thank me later," He said, kissing her face gently before grabbing her head and bashing it onto the floor several times. He waited till she was passed out before he got up, sighing. He looked at his beautiful wife with love and observed her appearance.

He stared at what used to be vibrant red hair, which was now dulled and matted with blood. He tilted her head toward him and felt like crying as he observed her puffy red eyes and face covered in dried out tears and blood. He kissed her gently on the lips with a sweet, chaste kiss, when his eyes hardened into dulled ice. It was her fault. She ignored him, she did this. Her and her despicable son.

He really did enjoy their little session, after all, he deserved it. He should never had been born and if he knew this was going to happen, he would have killed him a whole lot sooner.

However, he really did enjoy torturing that abomination, worse than that freak kyuubi. Oh, yes. Very enjoyable. A manic grin stretched across his face as he thought of what he did to Naruto, their five year old son.

 _Flashback_

 _He slowly creeped into the room where his son was sleeping peacefully. Silently, he strided over to his son and gently brushed the hair from his face. Kissing his son gently on the forehead, he could honestly say that he had loved his son at one point in time, but he was in the way. Taking his precious Kushina away from. He has to be terminated. However, thoughts of him as a baby plagued his mind. Especially when Naruto first learned how to walk and how proud of him he was._

 _Flashback in a flashback_

" _Minato! Minato, come quick. Hurry, he's walking!" Kushina's excited yell broke through his concentration from work and he rushed out of the room, hoping to make it in time._

 _Entering into the lounge, he saw his baby boy pushing up onto his feet and taking a small step toward him, excitedly yelling out "Da," as he did so. Their little boy was the most adorable child he had ever seen, with his angelic blonde hair and eyes that reminded him of the sky. His son was the picture of pure innocence and nothing will ever harm him._

 _Smiling happily, he beckoned his son toward him and as fast as Naruto's little legs could move, he ran over to him. Scooping him up, Minato peppered his face with kisses and gave him a big hug. Naruto laughed happily and hugged his papa back, before cuddling into his father and slowly falling asleep._

 _Smiling proudly down at his son, he carried him over to his little car bed and set him down for a nap, but not without a little kiss to his forehead first. Looking at Kushina's glowing face took the breath right out of his body and he couldn't help remembering why he loved her in the first place._

" _Our little boy is finally growing up Minato. I remember it like it was yesterday when he was barely bigger than our forearm. Next thing we know, he'll be graduating high school," Kushina said to Minato as they left the room._

" _I know sweetheart, but I was so proud of him for walking today," Minato said to her, smiling gently at the thought of their little boy sleeping peacefully in the next room._

" _I was too," Kushina whispered before sweeping down into a passionate kiss with her husband._

 _Flashback in a flashback end_

 _Looking lovingly at his son, he whispered to himself, "I can't do it, but she needs to be punished. It's her fault. Everything is her fault! I realize that now. None of it was his fault and i'm sorry for thinking such a thing Naruto."_

 _Looking down at his son, he knew he had to do something, anything, to get him to safety. Gently picking him up, he glided out of the room, down the hall, and to the vehicle where he gently placed his son into the passenger seat. Securing him onto the seat, he wrapped little Naru up into his cute little bunny blankie and his stuffed nine tailed fox was secure in his little hands. Everything was prepared but, he had a little test first. Let's see if his wife passes."_

 _Flashback end_

 **-LINEBREAK**

Did you really think I was going to kill naruto!? Okay, so I was but I just couldn't do it! He's too cute for that and I love him so much. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please reveiw. I would love to know what you think about it so far.

-Love Max


	3. Trapped

Hey Guys! Max here and I'm sorry that I am a late, however, outside forces caused that to happen. I mean, I could totally update and post a story right now, but it would a very bad chapter since I didn't try to go back and reread it after sleeping on it soooo yeah. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! (I'm also really depressed right now, so writing this chapter was so hard to do.)

Chapter 3

Breaking out of his flashback, Minato looked down at his wife and couldn't help but be so disappointed in her. She hasn't once thought of their little boy, their precious child, the heart of the family.

He understood that when you're in the moment, you sometimes forget about those important to you. But really, your own child was so forgettable!? I know when you're running for your life, you don't exactly think of those types of things ,but he still should have been her first thought! She even ran right by his room and did not once stop and think that she was forgetting about something. Not once did she ever, ever so slightly look back. Not once did she do anything.

It just showed how much she deserves to be punished. She needs this. She needs to be corrected and reawakened. Yes she does. Maybe in stage two, she'll think of him. Just maybe…

Kushina was rudely awakened by her head pounding in agony, as if her brain was trying to jump out of her head. She shifted, trying to grab her head when she realized that her arms were tied above her head. Silk scarves were used to make it secure, yet if she struggled, it wouldn't injure her too bad. Opening her eyes, all she was met with was the cold darkness of the silk that covered her eyes, letting no light seep through.

Her head kept pounding and pounding, making her movements more pain filled and weak. She could hardly struggle whatsoever. It was too painful and there was nothing she could do about it.

Hearing a small chuckle in the corner of the room, she snapped her head in what she hoped was the same direction. However, she immediately regretted doing so when a surge of intense pain spread throughout her head and all she could do was whimper weakly, her throat burning from her earlier screams and pleas.

"Let's play a game… I will ask you some yes or no questions and you either nod or shake your head. Don't speak. At all. If you do, well….. let's leave that to your imagination." Minato spoke quietly, firmly, reminding her of her place. "Let's start shall we?"

"Question 1. Are you scared?" Minato watched hawkishly waiting for her to lie or slip up. Sadly, she did neither and slowly nodded her head, terrified beyond belief.

"Question 2. Is there something or someone of importance you are forgetting about?" Thinking his question through, Kushina could not think of anything or anyone of importance. Shaking her head no, she was immediately punished. Whimpering in pain, she dry heaved and cried quietly.

Minato could not believe how disappointed he was of his wife. She was supposed to answer positively, answer correctly. This was their son he was talking about! Her son! How could she not remember him!? He remembered how loving his wife was to him, especially after she gave birth…

 _Flashback_

" _Push! That's it… Push!" The doctor coached. Kushina screamed out in pain, her chest heaving and tears falling, she pushed. Her large stomach working their muscles as hard as they could. She screamed out again as another contraction hit her and she squeezed Minato's hand tightly, almost breaking it._

 _Wincing in pain, Minato only smiled at his wife. "That's it Kushi-chan. Push, you got this." Kushina shook her head and screamed again, the pain getting more intense by the minute. She pushed and pushed for several minutes before stopping to breath for a few seconds._

" _Keep going! I see the head Mrs. Namikaze!" the doctor yelled out over her screaming. She panted and pushed hard when she heard the doctor say, "That's right, the head is out now! One more push!"_

" _Aghhhhhhh," Kushina yelled out one last time before she heard a baby's cry fill the air. Panting she closed her eyes for only a few seconds before opening them to see a beautiful blond child being placed in her arms. Her eyes watered again for the final time as she held her child in her arms, his beautiful blue eyes were staring right into her soul. Kissing him all over, she was so happy to have her child here with her._

 _Minato watched, a serene smile on his face as he gazed at his baby boy and his lovely wife. His family was finally complete._

 _Flashback End_

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, Minato looked at his wife. Her punishment was 10 swats from the whip and he wished he had done something harsher. He still couldn't believe that his once loving wife forgot all about their son.

Kushina couldn't believe that he really punished her. How was she supposed to know there was something important that she was forgetting. I mean, she forgot about it so how was she supposed to remember! She just didn't understand!

She quieted her breathing as much as possible to listen to her husband, to know what he's doing. However, she couldn't hear anything at all. He was silent, no movement, no heavy breathing, nothing at all. She just laid there breathing for a few minute before she heard him sigh.

That's when she made a huge mistake. "Why? Why are you doing this!? Why did you punish me!? I don't understand! I haven't forgotten anything and if I did how was I supposed to know what I am forgetting about! I forgot! God, Minato. You can be so stupid at times, I mean…"

Kushina screamed out in pain as the whip bared down on her several times. "How dare you speak when I specifically told you not to! You are so… Ugh!" Minato was pissed.

How dare she not only start talking but ranting to him about forgetting something! She was supposed to remember her son! She was supposed to, however, it seems as if he might have to spell it out to her. But, he wanted to have a little fun first.

"Now, that you are shut up, I still have a few more questions to go through. Do you think you can stay quiet that long Kushina?" He looked at her, waiting for her to answer, however, she did nothing at all. Sighing, he flicked the whip at her, only slightly guilty for her groan of pain.

"Well are you going to be quiet Kushina?" This time she answered. With a nod of her head, he continued. "Good." Pausing for a few seconds to collect his thoughts, Minato continued, "Question number 3….After your punishment, did you remember or even have a passing thought of what you could be forgetting?"

Kushina didn't even need to think of the answer for that one. She already knew. She wasn't forgetting anything so, she shook her head no.

Sighing in disappointment, Minato felt as if he could cry. This woman wasn't his wife. Not even close to it. "Do you want me to tell you what you have forgotten?"

Kushina nodded desperately. She wanted to know what was so important that she had to be punished for.

Minato chuckled dryly, "Well, you're going to have to wait, because….," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I want you to find out before you die." He pulled back as she screeched in terror, wincing in slight pain as her banshee like scream filled his ears.

"SHUT UP!" Her screeches immediately quieted and he could only sigh in relief. "As I was saying, I am going to kill you and I won't have any remorse. What you have forgotten, what you have done, cannot be forgiven. You are so despicable, so disgusting that I don't even want you around anymore. I will dispose of you and quite painfully at that."

Kushina could not believe what her husband was saying. What was it that she did so badly that he deems her to death. She didn't know, he was crazy. She had to get away and fast.

She struggled as hard as she could, twisting and turning the silk scarves as much as possible, trying to get as much slack as possible and there it was! The slack she was looking for! Pulling her hands free, she grabbed a nearby lamb and threw it at Minato. Getting her legs undone, she got up and ran out of the room as fast as she possibly could.

Which wasn't as fast as she thought it was considering the fact that she was a little wobbly. Her legs were in one position for a little too long and they fell asleep. She stumbled down the hallway before she finally gained her footing. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she had not idea where she was. This wasn't her house. The hallways were different colors, her pictures weren't put up, the staircase didn't exist.

That's when Kushina realized, she was trapped.

Okay, that's a wrap. I am actually slightly disappointed in how this chapter came out but, oh well. I have been holding out on y'all guys for long enough and i'm sorry for that. This chapter was so hard to write. I was at such a dead end but I hope y'all like it. Chapter four is on it's way! And it may be that last chapter….who knows

-Love Ya, Max


End file.
